


Natasha’s Baby Boy

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby!Peter, Breastfeeding, Daddy!Steve, Gen, Littles Are Known, Mommy!Natasha, Tantrum, baby!scott, bottles, changing, highchairs, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Natasha thought being a caregiver was a piece of cake....





	Natasha’s Baby Boy

Peter was a good baby for the most part. He liked sitting on the floor, and playing with Tony and Scottie. He liked being with the others.

However, he was a bit younger and he was also just learning that things were fun. He loved noisy things. He loved exploring. 

Tasha had to constantly be on her watch when he was awake because he didn’t sit still. He crawled fast and he was into everything. She was nursing him and because he was still settling in, he was waking at night to nurse as well. 

Tasha was tired. Peter was full of energy and trying to put him in his playpen, swing or bouncer just ended up in a screaming fit.

It hadn’t even been a week. She needed help. There was only one logical answer. She was calling Steve.

When he answered she uttered one word. “Help!”

Steve chuckled a bit. “I’m on my way. I’ve only got Scottie today. Buck and Tony are both in big space and are off doing their own thing.”

“Thanks,” she said gratefully, hanging up. Steve had three. He understood chaos. Her house was a disaster!

Natasha pinched her eyes shut at the loud crash that came from the kitchen as Peter pulled every last pot and pan out of the cupboard for the third time that morning. She had no idea a baby was going to be so much work!She wondered vaguely how Steve was still sane!

A few moments later, Steve walked in with Scottie on his hip, a diaper bag over his shoulder and a bag in his hand.

He looked around at the chaos everywhere. The DVD shelf was mostly empty, all the movies on the floor, a potted plant was on its side, the cushions were off the couch, a magazine rack was dumped and several magazines were ripped apart.

He slowly went to the kitchen where Tasha was at the table with her head down. She was moaning and mumbling in Russian.

Peter was in his highchair, devouring cookies.

Pots and pans littered the floor and there was a bag of spaghetti that had been torn open and spilled. A couple of wet diapers were beside the tipped over garbage can.

“He’s a handful, huh?” Steve mused grimly.

Natasha shot him a death glare. “He’s sweet but he won’t sit still and he won’t listen!!”

“Are you feeding him a lot of cookies?” Steve looked at the handful of cookies the baby was mashing into his mouth.

“It’s the only way to stop the madness.” She moaned.

Steve handed Scottie to her. “Here, take him, let me see what I can do.” 

She smiled at the content little and rolled her eyes when Peter screamed in jealousy and stretched out his dirty hands toward her.

Steve cleaned him up. “Peter, that’s enough,” he said firmly.

Peter frowned then continued screaming.

“Peter!” Steve snapped, clapping his hands.

The little was startled into silence, his eyes huge as he looked at the big man.

“That’s enough.” Steve said again. “No screaming. You are giving your mommy a hard time.”

Peter settled down and Natasha sighed. “I didn’t know how firm to be with him. Other than Tony, I’ve never interacted with a little this young.”

“You have to be firm. And maybe lay off the sugary snacks. It’s probably not helping the high energy levels.”

”Unngh!” Was Nat’s only response.

Steve finished cleaning up the pots and pans then swept the floor.

Scottie whined softly, sucking on his fingers.

“Here, munchkin,” Steve said, pulling a yellow pacifier out of his pocket.

Scottie took it and nuzzled into Natasha’s chest.

“Sorry baby,” she apologized softly. “That milk isn’t for you.”

“Are you breastfeeding?” Steve asked in surprise.

Nat smiled a little. “The doctor gave me the option when I told her how young Peter was. She said it was a good bonding experience. She gave me pills to start my milk. It’s been getting better. Peter likes it better than a bottle.”

Steve nodded. “That’s good. I’m glad you have that option.”

After the kitchen was tidy, Steve put child locks on all the bottom cupboard doors. “There. That’ll help with that.”

Natasha bounced Scott on her lap. “I think he needs a clean diaper. Peter does too.”

Scottie was starting to fuss more and Peter was getting cranky as well.

“He’s probably hungry as well,” Tasha said.

Steve nodded. “So’s Scott. I’ll just pop his bottle in the microwave.” He took his little boy and prepared to change him on the couch. 

Natasha took Peter out of his highchair and took him to the change table first. She changed his diaper and then grabbed his soft blue blanket, before going and sitting on the chair to nurse him.

Steve was sitting on the couch by this time with Scott, giving him his bottle.

Peter was crying in earnest now, wanting to be fed.

Nat quickly wriggled out of her bra and put a blanket overhim. Suddenly the crying stopped as he latched on.

Steve smiled at the sudden quiet. “Demanding little fella.”

Natasha laughed. “Yes he is.”

Once Scott was done his bottle, he was fast asleep.

“You can put him in Peter’s crib,” Nat said. “I’ll put Peter in his swing.”

Steve slowly moved his sleeping baby to his shoulder and gently patted his back until he burped and then went and lay him down.

Peter was fast asleep in his swing, tummy full now.

Together, Nat and Steve tidied up and Steve put some child locks on the cabinets as well.

“That should help,” he smiled.

“I owe you Rogers,” she said tiredly.

“Why don’t you go sleep while Peter’s napping?” He suggested.

She shrugged. “I might.”

“I’m going to take Scottie and go check on his brothers. If you need me, call.”

“Thanks, Steve.” She shot him a grin and then flopped onto the couch.

Natasha slowly woke from a deep slumber wondering who was screaming and then suddenly realized it was her baby.

Peter’s tears disappeared as soon as he saw her and he smiled so cutely her heart melted.

“Good thing you’re cute!” She said, taking him out of the swing. “You had a nice nap for mommy.”

Peter babbled happily, wiggling to be let down.

She put him down by his toy box.

He immediately crawled to the DVD cabinet. When he couldn’t open the door he frowned in confusion. He tried again without success.

“Pup,” he said, slapping hand against the floor. “Mommy! Pup!”

“Pup?” She asked.

He nodded eagerly. “Wat’ pup?”

She came over to see which movie he wanted.

He pointed at the Paw Patrol video she’d bought for when Clint came over.

“It’s on Netflix too, love.” She turned it on to a random episode and he bounced excitedly on the floor. 

Natasha chuckled. He had so much energy. She was wondering if that was it? That he was finished trying to get into things? Or if he’d find other ways?

For now she would enjoy the calm. This was more like it. This was what she’d wanted.

She loved Peter very much. But she knew without a doubt in her mind, that she could never have more than one kid. One was enough!!


End file.
